


Their Magical Mystery Tour

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Multi, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: 4 houses and 4 boys. These four Liverpudlian boys were going to make Hogwarts History.Each boy in a different house, surely this was a recipe for disaster, could they prove everyone wrong.





	1. Meet the boys

Slytherin had the ever proud and cheeky young Mr John Lennon. John lived with his aunt and as a pure blood he always knew that his letter would come but now in his fifth year he had all but taken over the school. The young Lennon boy knew he would be sorted into the house of the cunning and ambitious. 

Gryffindor on the other hand had smooth talker and charmer young Mr Paul McCartney. Now Paul also coming from a pure blood family was aware of what that meant but he didn’t care and he was now just awaiting the sorting of his younger brother. There had been no denying that the eldest of the McCartney brothers would be sorted into the house of the brave.

Ravenclaw, the house that valued Intelligence and wit were more than happy when quiet yet witty young Mr George Harrison joined their ranks. As a muggleborn George did not know what to expect upon entering Hogwarts but he was soon settled knowing that his best friend from home was there despite being in a different house.

Hufflepuff, The house that values loyalty and patience were also quite happy when they let funny and lovable Mr Richard Starkey into their house. Now as a half blood, Richard had the opportunity to learn about both the muggle and the magical world, but with both muggle and magical medicine at his aid that did not stop the young boy from being a sickly child, although he was persevering and making his way through life.

All four boys had met on the Hogwarts express, well with the exception of Paul and George, growing up in the same neighbourhood meant that, the McCartney family were the Harrison family’s link to the magical world. Forced to sit in a carriage together on the train was what prompted the boys to talk and they all too quickly bonded over their shared love of music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for this mess of a chapter.

Now making their way to the train to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, the boys were eager to see one another after spending the summer with their families, they had seen each other sporadically over the summer however, some more than others of course (Paul and George). But now they were going back to school for their fifth year and they intended to spend as much time as they could making music and causing mischief with one another.

Arriving at the platform first Paul knew he’d have to loiter around waiting for his friends. So the young Gryffindor stood with his family keeping a close eye out for his friends. 

Meanwhile, accidentally bumping into one another on their way to platform 9 ¾, George and Richard were waiting by the wall as their parents stood having a conversation nearby. All three of George’s elder siblings were also there, waiting for the youngest of their sibling quartet to go off to school for the year. The remaining three siblings were all muggles just like their parents so they too had to learn to accept their younger brother as someone with magic, they were not jealous, they were fascinated and listened with vapid attention to whatever George and Paul told them of the wizarding world and were delighted to join George and their parents on trips to Diagon Alley. 

Louise, Harry and Peter, were all eagerly listening to the conversation between their parents and Mrs Starkey and her husband, as their son Richard had a magical parent and a non magical step-parent. They learnt that despite his mother remarrying a muggle, Richard was still a half blood, it was Mrs Starkey who had the magical talent whereas Mr Starkey was non magical himself, a muggle just like them. 

Now George and Richard were stood talking, telling one another what they did over the summer break. The young Ravenclaw telling his Hufflepuff counterpart all about the trips he went on with his family, to places such as the local zoo. While Richard told George all about how he had been shopping with his parents and found and bought a few new jewelry pieces to add to his ever growing collection.

They went on in this fashion for a few minutes until they heard a ruckus behind them. 

Turning around to see what the problem was, they couldn’t help but grin at what they saw, there in the middle of the muggle station arguing with his aunt about his glasses was none other than their other friend John Winston Lennon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter whilst watching their movie A Hard Day's Night.

The bell chimed. They were going to be late if they didn’t get to the platform now. The train would be setting off soon.

Paul now started looking around earnestly, the others should have been here by now, he thought and it’s not like John’s aunt to be anything less than early. He was beginning to worry.

Meanwhile back on the other side of the barrier.

Watching John get yelled at by his aunt was always an experience. You didn’t talk back to Mrs Smith, well unless your were John Lennon, of course.

George and Ringo watched their friend, shaking their heads and chuckling fondly. 

John had finally conceded, and told his aunt he would wear them, already knowing that as soon as he was on the train he’d take them off again.

“Hey over ‘ere John!” the two boys called over to their friend.

“Alright lads” John responded, leaving his aunt and walking over to the others. Mimi following behind her nephew. 

It was then that George took a quick glance at his watch and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe the time.

“Hey, we better be off or we’re going to miss the train,” he exclaimed to the others. 

George and Ringo rushed over to their families, saying goodbye and giving hugs as quickly as they could. John following behind slightly to bid goodbye to his aunt. Leaving with promises to write as soon as they were able. 

As soon as the goodbye’s were done, the three quickly rushed to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Running at the barrier in no particular order they made it to platform 9 ¾ in what they assumed was record time. Now all they had to do was find the remaining member of their quartet and get on the train before it left the station. 

Their first problem was solved easily enough, the other boy spotting the three easily through the crowd. 

“Here lads, c’mon we’re going to miss the train if you lot don’t hurry up” Paul yelled over to them and soon all four boys were jumping onto the train, and swiftly began looking for an empty carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

The four boisterous boys crowded into the train. Finding an empty compartment the four piled in, shoving one another as they sat on the plush seats of the train. 

“We made it” Paul sighed out. The other three chuckled as they settled in for the journey. 

“How was your summer Paul?” Richard asked, igniting the spark of conversation. The boys soon began exchanging anecdotes of the summer past and before long they heard the tell tale signs of the train beginning to rumble from the station. Leaping up from his seat, Paul looked out the window, waving goodbye to his father and brother. The young man having lost his mother not too long ago. 

As the train departed the station the young McCartney boy waved until he could no longer see his family, and he returned to his seat, to carry on the conversation he abandoned to wave to his family. 

“So what are we doing this year? Other than our O.W.L's I mean” Paul asked, taking in his friends looks of disdain as they were forced to remember the examinations they would be taking later on in the year. 

“Don’t remind me” George groused. He had already been studying a little, not wanting to get behind and he already knew that come christmas both John and Richard at least would want his help with tutoring and George knew he couldn’t say no to those bright blue eyes, that belonged to the older boy. 

“Come on we’ve only just got on the train Paulie, lets not think about it now” John exclaimed, to him it was way too early to start thinking about their upcoming examinations and it would be too early for awhile at least.

“Fine but don’t come crawling to me for help studying” Paul chuckled fondly, they all knew that regardless of what the other said he would help and they’d all spend hours studying together in a small study group, constantly being yelled at by the librarian for being too loud and disruptive.


End file.
